Unspoken (1/3)
by Dreamwalker2
Summary: After the series timeline; explores the possibility of the Keisuke/Yui pairing


Unspoken  
Part One  
by Dreamwalker  
  
  
  
  
---Keisuke---  
  
"Hey, Keisuke!" I turn to see Tetsuya waving at me. I stop walking and wait for him as he weaves his way through a throng of students.  
  
"Man, I've been looking for you all day! Where were you?"  
  
I shrug, once again picking up my pace as Tetsuya fell into step beside me. He pokes at the laundry bag I'm carrying.  
  
"Going to the Laundromat?"  
  
I shake my head. "No. I'm gonna drop by the house and so I figure I might as well leave this for my mom. It'll save me a bit of cash."  
  
Tetsuya scratches his head. "You've been dropping by your house every day for the past week or so. Are you sure you're not planning to move back in?"  
  
"It's nothing like that. I just have business to take care of at home."  
  
"Business? What business?"  
  
I wave my hand. "It's nothing. Nothing you'd be interested in."  
  
Tetsuya suddenly stops walking and grabs me by the arm. "Don't tell me--don't tell me it's a girl!"  
  
  
I blush, shaking his arm off. "Of course not!"  
  
"God, you're blushing!" he points out laughingly. He jabs me with his elbow. "Come on! Aren't you even going to tell you're best friend about it?" He gives me a hurt look. "To think you've been quiet about it all this time!"  
  
I roll my eyes. "It's not a girl, okay? I told you, it's family matters."  
  
Tetsuya throws up his hands. "If you don't want to tell me about it, then fine. It's your loss. You won't be getting tips from me--"  
  
I snort. "Yeah right, Mr. Hot Stuff."  
  
"Speaking of which, have you seen Yui lately?"  
  
I flub a step.  
  
"Man, you're getting clumsier by the day!"  
  
"Shut up!" I growl. "Must have tripped on something," I mutter, glaring at the smooth pavement.  
  
"So, have you seen her?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Yui. Have you seen Yui?"  
  
I raise a hand to my forehead. "Umm…no. Not really. Probably busy with cram school... You know how junior high is..."  
  
Tetsuya nods his head. "Yeah, I remember. But try to put in a good word for me when you see her. I'm planning on asking her out after the exams when they're not so busy."  
  
I let out a groan. "You're still not thinking about going through with that are you?"   
  
Tetsuya raises an eyebrow. "Why not?"  
  
"She's in junior high for crying out loud! It's like taking out Miaka!"  
  
Tetsuya shrugs. "Well I've got no trouble with that. Besides, she's cute and she's not like most junior high girls I know."  
  
I grow quiet. "Yeah, she's not."  
  
Tetsuya claps me on the back. "Don't worry, I know you have this brotherly thing going on with her since she's Miaka's bestfriend. But I don't plan on doing anything with her. But I have to say, she's got great--"   
  
I feel the blood rush to my face. "Tetsuya!"  
  
"What? I was just gonna say--"  
  
"I know what you're gonna say. Can it!" I snap.  
  
"Geez...what's wrong with you? Anyway, I have to drop this off at the history department." He holds up the folder in his hand. "I'll see you at the dorm. Ja!"  
  
He sprints away to the building to our right.  
  
I stare after him and sigh.  
  
---Yui---  
  
So quiet. Too quiet.   
  
My eyes flutter open.   
  
Have I fallen asleep again?  
  
I look around, blinking. The sky is now a dark shade of purple and the air has grown chilly.   
  
Did I lose track of time again? How long was I asleep? An hour? Maybe two? It felt as if it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. I had closed my eyes for just a second…just to clear my head…  
  
The streetlights bath the streets with a yellow glow and looking around me, I realize the park was nearly empty. I glance over at the playground. All the kids have already gone home. There's only myself, a couple taking an early evening walk, and a park attendant sweeping the ground nearby.  
  
I stretch my arms which had grown stiff while I slept, shifting my position on the park bench. I lean back to look at the sky. There were hardly any stars to be seen, the city lights obscuring the view. I feel a dull ache in my temple.  
  
Mom's gonna be on my case again. Don't get me wrong, though. It won't be because she's angry--well, maybe a little--but mostly because she's concerned. She kept saying I've changed. She couldn't understand why I don't go out with Miaka anymore or why she never comes over. And she would give me that look every time she hears me making excuses whenever Miaka calls. I'm thankful she doesn't pry. She was right though. I have changed.  
  
I should stop doing this. The entrance examination is in two weeks. I should stop skipping cram school. Mom would be terribly disappointed if she finds out. And poor Miaka. She's been trying so hard to get things back to the way they were. Pretty ironic, since I'm the one who should be making that effort in the first place. I am such a coward.  
  
"Yui?"  
  
I jump, startled.  
  
"Keisuke! You scared me!"  
  
Keisuke scratches his head sheepishly as he makes his way around the bench.  
  
"Sorry about that," he says with that familiar impish grin on his face. He motions to the empty space beside me. "May I?"  
  
I hesitate for a moment. I really don't feel like having company. And besides, I'll be heading home soon. But as I look up at Keisuke, I find myself nodding. This was Keisuke after all. He's almost like a big brother. I've known him for as long as I've known Miaka.  
  
He sat down beside me, slinging an arm against the backrest.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be at the university?" I ask, still a bit surprised at seeing him here.  
  
He shrugs. "Just passing by. I have something I had to drop off at the house." He tilts his head slightly, half-turning towards me. "What about you? Why are you here?"  
  
I look down at my hands. "Oh, I just wanted to unwind a bit. Cram school can be too taxing at times."  
  
He doesn't say anything and I leave it at that. I wasn't in the mood for small talk.  
  
We sit in silence for a minute and just as it was beginning to get to me, he suddenly clears his throat and says, "Yui…I know you've been skipping cram school."  
  
I flush at being caught in a lie. Did Miaka tell him?  
  
"You haven't been attending for almost three weeks now, have you?"  
  
I stare at my hands which were clenched together in my lap.  
  
"I was passing by here last week when I saw you sitting on this bench. I knew you had cram school at around that time, same as Miaka. I went by the next day and you were here again. I'd check and you're here everyday. I had to force it out of Miaka. She didn't like to talk about it. Why? Are you in trouble?"  
  
"That isn't really any of your business, Keisuke," I tell him a bit snappishly.  
  
Keisuke didn't say anything. I turn my head away not wanting to look at him.  
  
"Gomen…" I say softly.  
  
"Yui," I give a small start when I feel his fingers brush over the back of my hand before settling over it entirely. "If this is about the book--"  
  
"Of course it's not about that!" I say hastily, standing up and snatching back my hand. Keisuke caught it before I could move away. His grip was loose but unyielding.  
  
"Keisuke!" I try, unsuccessfully, to pull away. "Please, let go!"  
  
"No, I won't."  
  
"Keisuke! I'm telling you now, let me--"  
  
"No!"  
  
I gasp, my body growing rigid with surprised when in one quick motion, he stands up, pulling me forcefully against him.  
  
I stand there, immobile, my cheek pressed against his chest and with his arms around me.  
  
"Yui…let me…let me help you," he says softly against my hair.  
  
He was so warm, so close. Too close. His presence overwhelms me. Flashes of images long repressed come to mind. I began to tremble.  
  
"Please, Keisuke," my voice was shaking, the words coming out in a whisper. "Let me go."  
  
The meaning of my words suddenly hit him and he releases me from his embrace.  
  
"God, I'm sorry, Yui. I didn't mean to--" He reaches out a hand, only to snatch it back. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"  
  
I hug my arms to my chest, trying to still the trembling. I look up at his horror-stricken face.  
  
"It's alright," I tell him, "It's not you. It's me."  
  
It's my fault.  
  
Tears suddenly well up my eyes.  
  
"Keisuke…it's me. It's my fault." Tears suddenly trickle down my cheeks. I squeeze my eyes shut, burying my face in my hands. I felt ashamed at my sudden display of emotions but I couldn't stop.  
  
Keisuke steps forward. "Is this okay?" he asks hesitantly as he wraps an arm around my shoulders.  
  
I don't answer but instead I lean against him, one hand gripping the lapel of his jacket.  
  
How many times have I done this before, weeping in Nakago's arms?  
  
I was weak then. So weak.  
  
No. Never again.  
  
I abruptly let go of him.  
  
"Yui?"  
  
I stand up, hastily wiping the tears away.  
  
"I…I have to go home now," I tell him and start to walk away.  
  
"Hey, wait! Yui!" I hear him call after me. Not turning, I begin to run.  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
--This is the last FY I wrote before moving on to another fandom. Posting this signals I'll be returning to the fandom. If you have any comments, I'd love to hear it. Thanks for reading-- 


End file.
